


Comfort

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Episode: s02e08 Light, Gen, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from 'Light'; what happened after Kahlan and Cara found the spelled bodies they believed to be Zedd and Denna. Kahlan grieves and Cara comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> For the Legendland prompt 'missing/extended scene'

They buried the Wizard and Denna side by side. Cara didn't find this very appropriate, but she went about her task diligently. Burning the bodies would have been better – no chance of Denna returning as a baneling – but neither she nor Kahlan had the energy to face gathering the vast amount of firewood needed to make two pyres. So, shallow graves it was, dug by the flickering of a small campfire, and filled in hastily before the smell of decomposition became overpowering.

Kahlan said a few words about how much Zedd had meant to her, until she got choked up. Then she'd found it necessary to say something nice about Denna, and how she'd been damaged by her time as a Mord'Sith – glaring at Cara in case she dared to interrupt. Then she'd expressed hope that the Veil would soon be closed so all good souls could once more be bathed in the Creator's light.

They made camp for what remained of the night. Cara lay on her back, watching the moon. Kahlan lay on her side next to Cara, facing away from the Mord'Sith. They'd barely spoken much since the burial, eating in sorrowed silence. Kahlan made a sound that, after some consideration, Cara decided was a stifled cry.

"Kahlan," she said softly.

There was no response but another strangled sob. Cara reached out and touched Kahlan's back. After a moment Kahlan stretched one hand behind her and Cara held it tightly.

"Even Mord'Sith grieve," she said.

Kahlan rolled over at that, turning damp eyes to Cara. "You do?"

"Not openly," Cara acknowledged. "But we do feel loss."

She'd lost her revered position at Darken Rahl's side when she chose Richard Rahl. She'd lost her Sisters of the Agiel. She'd also gained friends, odd as it still seemed to her. A family of sorts. Now, with Zedd gone and Richard away training for Creator knew how long, it was just going to be her and Kahlan for the foreseeable future.

Kahlan released Cara's hand. Cara's disappointment at that dissolved as Kahlan moved closer and pressed herself against Cara's side.

"Dennee and I would huddle together under the covers whenever we were afraid or upset," Kahlan said.

Cara nodded and tucked her arm around Kahlan, pulling the Confessor closer. Dawn would be here soon enough and by then Kahlan would have recovered her composure and made a decision on what they ought to do next. For now, Cara was happy to give whatever comfort she could.


End file.
